No Doubt
by akatsuki15
Summary: Rui finds herself in a difficult situation and Wes saves the day. Oneshot, Wes/Rui, ColosseumShipping


No Doubt

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N: Thanks to Ki-nee-chan for point out my errors! I welcome critique that helps me improve as a writer, so if you see something that needs to be corrected, mention it in a review or PM. Thanks and happy reading!

Agate Village was known for its beauty and serenity, and its elderly population. In general they were kind but as Rui was learning there were the occasional weird ones. Rico had seemed like a nice old man at first, but as it turned out, he was a little too friendly.

The redhead had been home for almost a week. Wes had defeated Cipher, and while Rui had wanted to continue following him on his journey, her grandparents had wanted her to visit. She had tried to turn down the invitation, but Wes caught wind of it, and he had insisted, well ordered Rui to visit her grandparents. He had promised to pick her up after he had won the knockout challenge at the Pyrite Colosseum again. So after a week she was beginning to think that he had just been trying to escape her.

Rui had known that Wes hadn't been particularly fond of her at first, but she had thought things had changed. She was not oblivious to her faults, and knew she could grate on a person's nerves with her chatter and energy. Despite her attempts to hold back her personality she knew she had been her overeager self when they met. Wes had reacted as she would expect, but slowly he had changed. He seemed less irritated by her constant chattering, and he had left Espeon with her in Agate. _Surely he wouldn't abandon Espeon, just to ditch me. Something must have gone wrong. _

She had been spending most of her days near the entrance with the excuse of training Espeon. If brushing and petting a Pokémon could be considered training. There were plenty of elderly trainers in Agate, and still more touring Orre eventually came by, providing several battle opportunities. None approached her for two reasons. The first was because she didn't look like a trainer. The second was despite what Wes might believe, Rui was a shy person, and she avoided any potential battles. She knew she could make friends if she tried, but each time she encountered a trainer she chickened out. The others looked kind, but she never felt the same security, and calmness that she had felt when she met Wes. He may look like a crook to others, but from the very beginning he had made her feel safe.

So she stuck with him even when he made it clear she was bugging him. He was the one person she had no trouble talking to, nay she chattered quite easily in his presence. Later it had seemed that he almost enjoyed her company, and she thought he might like her as more than a mere friend. Then he had dropped her off at Eagun's, and she hadn't seen him since. It was doing wonders for her self-confidence.

She had met Rico in front of the Pokémon Center where she assumed he had healed his team. He had looked her up and down, and then seemed to notice Espeon standing beside her.

"Ah, a young trainer, and such a pretty thing too!" His comment made Rui uncomfortable, but she was willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt, she assumed he hadn't meant to offend her. He walked slightly hunched over and carried a wooden cane. She had always been a caring person and Rui felt that the man needed someone to talk with.

"Thank you, sir. Are you a trainer?" His eyes had gleamed, and he nodded in the affirmative. "What Pokemon do you have?" He had answered her questions without complaining. He had a Charmander and two Bellsprouts. His Charmander had been with him from the beginning, and he had caught the Bellsprouts for his granddaughters who were six and seven. After a while she had realized she didn't know his name, and apologized for not properly introducing herself.

"Quite alright, my dear. My name is Rico. What is yours?"

Bowing to show her respect she said, "My name is Rui, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rico went quiet again, and Rui began to think that she had said the wrong thing.

"Would you like to battle?" Rui didn't want to battle, Espeon was Wes's Pokemon after all, but she didn't want to lose the chance to make a new friend. She didn't know when Wes was coming back to collect her and his Pokemon. He hadn't told her she couldn't battle with Espeon, and lately the Pokemon hadn't been in the best of spirits. Rui knew Espeon missed Wes and she felt that a small battle couldn't hurt.

"Sure." She should have walked away when Rico sent out an Absol. He had lied about his team, but Rui was an honest person, and she had already committed to the battle. Feeling uneasy she watched as Espeon stepped forward to engage.

For an old man, Rico was surprisingly light on his feet and quite energetic. "Use Bite!"

When Rui froze, unsure of what to do, Espeon dodged the attack.

Coming to her senses Rui shouted, "Counter with Swift!" She knew Espeon was a psychic type, and that if Rico's Absol landed a dark attack there wasn't much chance of Rui winning the battle.

She sighed with relief as Espeon's attack was successful. She could tell it hadn't done much damage, but it was something. They hadn't gone down without a fight.

"Shake it off, Absol. Use Night Slash!"

This time, Espeon wasn't able to dodge the attack and it was a direct hit. Rui was worried that the Pokemon would faint, but Espeon was a lot tougher than was apparent. Wishing that she had another Pokemon at hand Rui instructed Espeon to once again use Swift. She wasn't going to waste time with Espeon's psychic moves; she knew that Absol would be immune.

She shuddered as Rico ordered Absol to use Bite. It was a glancing blow but she felt like crying as Espeon fainted. As Espeon returned to the Poke ball Rui walked forward to shake hands with Rico. After Rico called Absol back, Rui held out her hand. He raised his eyebrow.

"I don't want to shake hands girly, I want payment." Remembering that Pokemon Trainers paid the other when they lost, Rui pulled her money out of her pocket and offered the man half.

"I'm sorry; I'm quite new at this." Rico shook his head and put his hands up.

"I'm not taking money from a girl." Her expression must have given away her confusion. "You'll pay me in another way." Rico reached around to grab her ass, and gave it a squeeze. Rui jumped and tried to move out of his grasp. He grabbed her arm, holding her in place. "Understand?"

She certainly did, and trying to distract him said, "You lied. You never said you had an Absol."

Rico chuckled. "Girly, you were walking around with a psychic Pokemon at your side. I wasn't about to tell the truth." Fury growing inside her Rui stomped on his foot, and wrenched her arm from his hold.

"You are a mean old man." Rui stepped back and bumped into something. Turning she found Wes looking past her with a fierce expression. She found herself wondering how much he had seen.

Looking away from his foot, Rico's gaze rose to Wes. Rui could tell he was nervous. Picking on someone like Rui was a hell of a lot easier than confronting Wes. Wes nudged Rui so that she stood beside him. He now had a clear path to the older man.

"You tricked Rui?" Wes had phrased it as a question, but his tone made it clear that it was an accusation. She saw Rico take a deep breath and was glad she wasn't in his shoes.

"I wouldn't put it in those terms, exactly." Rico edged back, clearly fighting the instinct to flee.

"I would. What would you say to a Pokemon battle?" Rico's opinion on the matter was very clear. His frown made his wrinkles stand out, and Rui was certain the man wouldn't speak to her ever again, especially not with Wes in the vicinity.

Rico was clearly grasping for straws when he said, "My Pokemon need to rest."

Rui snorted and she heard Wes chuckle. Neither his expression nor his tone gave away his humor.

"You are a coward who preys on young women. You're despicable." Rui was glad Wes had arrived in time to aid her. He may have been gone a long time, but his timing more than made up for it.

"Well you have a naïve one there lad. She fell for my ruse and yours as well. Tell me, how did you manage to get such an angel to agree to date a thug like you?" Rico's voice wavered, but Rui could tell that he was relaxing.

Still his words reignited Rui's anger.

"You jerk! He's not a thug!" She was tired of others judging Wes by his appearance. He had saved Orre and this was the treatment he received. From all that Rui had seen, true criminals didn't stand out from the crowd. They blended in well, like Rico.

Rico's laugh pulled her from her thoughts. "My, she defends you as well. I should take a note from your book."

Wes began walking forward. Talking as he moved, "If you don't want to be pummeled, you should leave now."

Wes was looming over the other man now. "Say no more. I'm gone." Rico gave Rui a shaky smile over Wes's shoulder, and she felt a shiver go down her spine. _Men like him don't know when to quit, _was all she could think.

"Then go!" She had never heard Wes raise his voice until that moment. Even when dealing with the worst of Cipher he had been in control. She found he could be quite loud when he wanted to be. They watched as Rico ran away quite quickly, presumably to his personal dwelling.

They were both quiet for a moment before Wes broke the silence. "How's Espeon?" Rui felt the blood drain from her face. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about his Pokemon. He had trusted her, and she had let him down.

"Oh, Wes! I'm so sorry, I didn't even think-" He cut her off quickly.

"It's fine, let's just get to the Pokemon Center."

Rui followed Wes into the building grateful that it was so close. She handed Espeon over to the nurse, and then they walked over to the waiting area. The nurse had told them it wouldn't be too long, she just needed to do a few standard tests. They sat side by side on the couch, and Rui was only mildly surprised when he wrapped his arm around the back. _It's not like he put his arm around your shoulders, you idiot._

Once again Wes broke the silence, "I never should have left Espeon with you." Rui's gaze dropped to her lap, and she tried to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry Wes. I never should have accepted his invitation to battle. I'm not a trainer and even if he hadn't lied about his team, it still would have been just Espeon against three Pokémon."

Wes used his hand to raise Rui's chin so that she had no way to avoid his eyes. She found his expression to be more concerned than furious.

"Rui, I would never leave you defenseless. This wasn't your fault. I'm mad at myself. Espeon's moves are mostly the same type. I should have left a different Pokémon with you."

Puzzled at his behavior, she wanted to clarify the situation. "You're not mad at me?" As he shook his head she allowed herself a small smile. She leaned against his side, and was happy to have his arm slide around her shoulders. Then she frowned remembering his long absence. "What took you so long to get here? I expected you back days ago."

She was sure he blushed. She tried to deny it, and then promptly gave up. "Are you blushing?" He looked down and took a rather deep breath, holding it for several seconds before sighing.

"You are not going to let this go are you?" Rui shook her head.

"I had planned this differently." She found herself unnaturally quiet as Wes slid off the seat and onto one knee.

"This is a promise ring. I know I want to marry you Rui, but there are some things we both need to do first. I need to meet your parents, and you need to convince them both that I'm not a miscreant. That alone could take years-" Rui's giggle interrupted his speech, but he only smiled. She gestured for him to continue.

"Anyway, I don't know where my life is headed right now. I might travel to other regions or I might stay here and become a Gym Leader. All I'm certain of is that I want you by my side either way Rui. Will you accept my ring?" Rui blinked trying to see Wes clearly through her tears.

"I'll wear your ring Wes, on one condition." She smiled at his look of discomfort. When she saw him nod she continued. "Don't leave me behind again. I'm miserable when you're not here, ask anyone."

"I won't leave you again Rui. I wanted to surprise you with this ring." Rui watched as he slid it onto her left ring finger. It was a dainty thing set with emeralds and made of silver. She felt it suited her perfectly.

"I battled a lot of trainers and used the money for the ring. It wouldn't have been as special if you had caught wind of my intention."

Deciding to let him off the hook, just this once, Rui leaned forward, and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you, Wes. I love it."

He looked pleased with himself as he settled back onto the couch. They lounged together for a bit until the nurse came back with Espeon trotting at her side. The Pokemon came running right up to Wes, and when he crouched down to better scratch Espeon he was head-butted for his trouble. He rubbed his head as Rui and the nurse laughed.

Wes stood and Espeon walked over to Rui, and rubbed against her leg. Still laughing, Rui reached down to rub the Pokémon's head. "Looks like I'm forgiven." Wes turned serious in a heartbeat.

"There is nothing to forgive Rui. Espeon knows you did your best." Rui blushed and nodded, her feelings of guilt abated.

The nurse gave Wes instructions to allow Espeon to rest for a day or two and they were quickly off to see Rui's grandparents. "I can't wait to show them my ring!" Wes grabbed Rui's arm, pulling her to a stop. "What is it Wes? Do you want to keep it a secret for now?"

"No, I meant what I said when I gave you that ring. I stand by my words, Rui." When she nodded her agreement he continued. "I want to give you Plusle. He's an electric type and while he's weak against ground types he can use Quick Attack. He's attached to you, and I think you'll make a good team." Wes stretched out Plusle's Poke ball and Rui took it, realizing the seriousness of the situation. Plusle did have an attachment to Rui. She had often wondered why Wes had chosen to leave Espeon with her. After all he had a stronger bond with Espeon than Plusle. Sensing her train of thought he said, "I didn't know how long I'd be gone. I didn't want you to think I had abandoned you. By leaving you with Espeon, you would know I would return." She didn't mention that she had begun to think he had abandoned her before. She needed to have more faith in him, Wes was a good man, and he deserved a woman who believed in him no matter what. Rui was determined to be that woman.

They continued their trek to Eagun's house in silence, with Rui skipping beside him the entire way. She had been feeling glum with him away and now that he was back she just knew they would be heading off on another adventure soon. Or so she thought.

Eagun and Beluh were glad to see Wes at the front door. They had noticed Rui's sorrow, but they had also known there was little they could do to cheer her up. Wes and Rui were ushered into the living room were Eagun urged them to have a seat while Beluh began preparing dinner.

"Shouldn't I help grandma?" Eagun shook his head.

"No, Rui I think you need to be here for this discussion." He turned in his seat so that his body was angled towards the young man. "What do you have to say for yourself Wes?"

Rui slid closer to Wes on the couch, and wrapped her hands around the arm closest to her. Wes placed his opposing hand on top of hers before answering Eagun. "This is about my absence this past week?"

"Yes, in a way. What I want to know is if it will be a regular occurrence. Rui traveled with you during the take down of Cipher. I find myself wondering what could force you to leave her behind for such a long period of time. I want to know if this is evidence of how you will treat my granddaughter from here on out."

Rui answered before Wes could open his mouth. "Grandpa, he was saving money to buy me this ring." She let go of Wes's arm to show her grandfather the promise ring. "Besides, I've already grilled him on the subject, and we have reached an agreement. He won't be leaving me behind anymore."

Wes smiled sheepishly at Eagun. "She made it clear that she won't tolerate being left on the sidelines. It's not in her nature." Eagun relaxed and sighed with relief.

"Very well. Now on to the next question. What are you planning to do with your life? Not just any man can waltz in here, and claim my granddaughter's hand."

Eagun ignored Rui's frown, and instead focused entirely on the man sitting before him. "To be honest I'm not sure. I have a few possibilities in mind, but nothing concrete. I never really considered my future until Rui came along." Wes didn't mention that one of his ideas involved extensive travel. He'd bring that up later if it proved necessary.

"How about the immediate future?" Rui glared at her grandfather. He was grilling Wes, simply for the fun of it. "I thought we would ride back to Pyrite Town, Duking asked to see me." Eagun's eyebrow went up.

"Is it serious, do you need to leave now?" Wes shook his head in the negative.

"No, it's nothing pressing. He wants to hash out some plans concerning a Pokemon Gym."

Eagun's other eyebrow joined the first, and Rui turned to look at Wes as well. He had mentioned being a Gym Leader but she hadn't known plans might have already been in the making. "I think you should explain further." Wes nodded yes to Eagun's suggestion.

"Well after I met Rui for the first time I began to question everything. She was always asking questions, about my family, friends, and hobbies. I didn't have any of the first two and my only hobby was training Pokemon. Then she asked more questions. Like why did I wear this long jacket in the middle of summer and why did I leave Team Snagem. She just kept pestering me with questions." He poked her in her side playfully, making her giggle.

"So like I said I began to question myself. I knew I had to beat Cipher. I had to end a problem that I had helped create. Beyond that I had nothing mapped out. I didn't know where I wanted to go. Did I want to get married and raise a family one day? Would I be a good father? My own was a real piece of work." Rui's grip on his arm tightened for just a moment, letting him know she was there.

"Then I started to fill in the spaces. I wanted to make my home in Orre. That doesn't mean I won't travel, but my home will be here. I wanted Rui to be in that home with our children. Those were the necessities for my happiness so I thought about where we could live, where we would be comfortable as a family. I thought about jobs I could live with. Then I remembered the gym in Phenac." Wes took a deep breath unable to believe that he was still talking. Only Rui could make him talk this much.

"Pyrite has always been my kind of town. I brought the matter to Duking, and we have been discussing it all week, from location, to additional trainers and staff, proper hours and everything. I know most wouldn't say it's conducive to family life, but I think it would be perfect for us. I can have a job involving Pokemon battles, and be in one set place with Rui. You won't be too far away, and I think it would make me happiest." The last bit had Eagun tearing up a little, but he would never admit it. The tall trainer had never showed much emotion, and it touched his heart that the man wanted to raise his family close by.

Rui took her hands off his arm to throw them around his neck, squeezing tightly. She didn't want to let go of the trainer. He had said the right things, and he had meant them. Rui knew she would never doubt Wes again. No matter how long he left her, she would have faith in him, because while he wouldn't talk near so much on a day to day basis she wouldn't need him to. Her doubts where gone.

Epilogue

They were married almost a year later in a wonderful ceremony at the base of the waterfall in Agate Village. Rui would remember it as one of the few times he smiled in public and Wes would remember it as one of the few times her tears didn't cause him worry.

Shortly after their honeymoon in Johto, Wes and Duking opened a Pokemon Gym in Pyrite. There was no shortage of trainers who came to the gym hoping to test their mettle against the fearsome trainer. Naturally they challenged Pyrite's citizens to battles before taking on the gym challenge. To say the citizens were happy was an understatement.

Rui gave birth to their first child, a boy they named Wesley, a year later in the middle of summer. The closest hospital for people was miles away, and she did not fancy a trip through the desert. A midwife was called and Wes was frantic. He stayed by her side as she screamed obscenities at him. He took the insults willingly.

When Wesley was two years old, Rui had their second son, who they named Narumi. Then just a little over a year later she gave birth to their last child, a girl they called Yuiko. Her hair was a close match to her mother's, and she developed the cool manner of her father. More than once Rui caught sight of her daughter wearing a large shirt over her clothes, and holding the sides to make it swish like her father's jacket. She told Wes one day about it when he came home, and for her next birthday, he gave her a jacket just like his. Her brothers teased her ruthlessly, but she wore it until she outgrew it.

While Wesley took after his father in looks, Narumi had strawberry blond hair. They fought like any other brothers, and more than once Wes came home to find them washing dishes in a sullen silence. Their sister never took to playing with dolls, but rather chose to play with them most of the time.

Still their favorite time of the day was when their father would come home and they could play with his Pokemon. A love of Pokemon was a trait shared by all the children and no one in town was surprised.

When Wesley was ten, and a Pokemon League was forming for Orre, Wes was offered a job in the Elite Four. Despite Rui's encouragement he turned the job down. He told her that Pyrite was their home and it was where they would stay. The Pyrite Gym became the last stop for trainers before they could challenge the Elite Four, and more than one had remarked that Pyrite's gym leader was tougher than the Champion.

Years continued to pass and the children grew up. Rui and Wes watched as one by one they made their way into the world. Their sons had grown up into remarkable trainers and Yuiko had become a Pokemon Breeder. They traveled Orre extensively, but they always came home eventually. There were times Rui wanted to cry and Wes wanted to scream in frustration, but neither would change a thing about their family.


End file.
